


Titan Legion

by orphan_account



Category: Ben 10 Series, Code Geass, Generator Rex, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Cybertron, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A forgotten ancient force is disturbing omniverse , Primus and other god like beings have felt this as feel. Now they send most advanced and skilled warriors from their own universes, to a crossroad galaxy to deal with the powerful enemy. These union between mental and flesh will be known as the Titan legion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First big crossover, won't mind if any want to request characters and series if requested

Summary: a forgotten ancient force is disturbing omniverse , Primus and other god like beings have felt this as feel. Now they send most advanced and skilled warriors from their own universes, to a crossroad galaxy to deal with the powerful enemy. These union between mental and flesh will be known as the Titan legion.

The omniverse…a realm that no mortal beings can comprehend, even many gods do not understand this. Before the birth of time, a great battle took place, a being who name is forgotten was banished and put into a deep slumber. Now billions of years later, it have awaken, spread throughout the cosmos like Death. It have interest in control the universes who are the most technology advanced, the gods of the multiverses have sent their greatest warriors to untie to stop the dangerous threat.

Optimus Prime was walking through the ancient ruins of Cybertron, he was glad that both of his homes are able coexist. He sense the other Autobots will criticize him for saving earth and it people, despite the fact Earth was Unicron itself and humans being his descendants. Optimus search through the long forgotten parts of Cybertron to find wisdom from his ancestors or possibly Primus himself if he is truly awaken.

“Prime we might not able to be in contact with if you go deeper. Where the hell are you?” Crosshairs said through the comms

Before Prime could answer, he felt the matrix of leadership releasing energy through him, guiding him to the core of Cybertron.

“Crosshairs, I’m going into the core of Cybertron, I may be out of range for awhile.” Optimus said

“Fine, good luck boss.” Crosshairs responded

“Thank you, Optimus out.” Optimus concluded 

Optimus transform and drove to the center core where he saw a large circle object glowing with green and blue energy. Optimus change back to his bipedal form and felt the presence of Primus, bow down towards the god of order.

“Forgive me my true creator, I have let your body be destroy in the war between Megatron and I. All Cybertronians is all but extinct, I have fail to protect my comrades and now you and your archenemies Unicron are orbiting each other. I will accept my punishment.” Optimus said

Over the eons of war, Prime felt incredible guilt for his part in destroying Cybertron. He hope after the destruction of the Allspark he could protect Earth, his new home from the same fate of his last one. Thus why he became so ruthless.

“Rise Optimus Prime, it not the to dwell on the past, I have been damaged countless of times throughout my existence. Now it time to protect omniverse.” Primus spoke after eons of silence  
Optimus roses and look at the life source of all transformers, he read about the omniverse during his time as a librarian, but it was a simply a theory then.

“Primus, it true there is a place where all multiverses come from?” Optimus asked

“Yes my great knowledge seeker, I and many other cosmic being was part of this realm. We left to create are own universes. Before the departure, there was a great battle where my maker, The One and others fought a great being who was put to sleep. It have awaken and have grown interested in taking over the multiverses who are the technology advanced, including ours.” Primus explained

Primus then unleash a displayed of symbols and languages that float around Optimus. Prime recognized some of the languages and symbols, but the Cybertronian ones was not from his world…so there was other Cybertrons beyond his.

“So there was other clusters beyond mine, Primax? Malgus? And the others exist? Where are they?” Prime said worrying about his counterparts

“They are fine for now, but you must go to another planet to create a alliance with other beings from other multiverses to protect the omniverse.” Primus said

“Who are they?” Optimus asked 

“One is Lelouch vi Britannia, he tactics and mind make him one of the deadliest humans to ever exist. Another one is name Shinji Ikrai, a broken boy who was tricked by the unknown being to lead his army to destroy the defenseless world. Find them and you may find others to help in the process. Leave when you are ready.” Primus said

Optimus thought about his orders, his wish to protect home but understand the greater dangers. He hope his Autobots can protect their homes.

“I will accept my duty Primus, send me to the world to protect the innocent.” Optimus Prime said

“Go forth Optimus Prime, descendant of Prima, protect the omniverse and create a great alliance.” Primus commanded

Optimus felt a ray of light cover him and teleport him to another world. When he open his eyes and saw a desert which look like to be in the early morning. He notice a canyon which had a convoy in it.

“Let hope it allies.” Prime thought

Prime walked behind the mountains then saw a transport of supplies and refugees. He used his advance mind to hack into a vehicle computer and saw they was going to a dome like city. 

“Their running from something.” Prime concluded

Just then he heard a large screech and saw 20 bugs like mental beings with 50 humanoid machines following them. The convey immediately went faster and prepare their guns, but they would died to some outside force didn’t help them.

“It time to find out what these things are.” Optimus said

Optimus run towards to large boulders that separated the convey for the army, he pulled out his rifle and shoot the two boulders down. He jumped down to the valley. The machines look at Optimus, confused at this new being, then charge towards him. Optimus scan the machines, he realized all of them are empty and being controlled by something and the bugs are providing the signal. Then a machine attacked him, he was able to blocked it and notice the machines was designs similar to federal Japanese soldiers. He pushed back which made the soldier off balance a cutoff it head. Prime shot at three bugs killing instantly and notice the soldiers was in a daze. He then notice the buzz was from the bugs which turn around and left the canyons. Prime was confused but he decided to go to dome city first. He walk towards the dome city when he notice and accident in the convoy from a large transport vehicles two times taller then him.

He walked down there and notice all the panic beings there was humans similar to Western Europeans. He quickly pick up the language similar to English.

“Calm down I am Optimus Prime, I will help you fix the machines.” Optimus explained 

The natives was still nervous but Optimus still continued to walk down there. He notice some engines was parts was cracked so he hold the transport vehicle together and use his eyes lasers to seal the patch.

After he was done, he follow the convoy where he pick beings saying that he look familiar to other robots they saw before. Where there other transformers here. He went to gates which open, stood watch all the convoy go into the dome. Then he was meant with five tanks weapons coming towards him.

“I mean no harm.” Optimus said standing perfectly still

A solider in golden armor came out of the middle tank

“Hello machine, where is your comrades? You should be in the other side of the world by now.” Said the soldier 

Optimus suspicions was confirmed there was other transformers.

“Forgive me but I am have just arrive here and do not know this group you speak of. Could I be provided access to your database to see them?” Optimus asked

A tablet like device came out and was given to Optimus. He quickly access the device and saw other Autobots fighting the same creature he fought earlier. He couldn’t see who they was, but their movements remind him of some old memories. He then notice some robots similar to anime Bumblebee watch with Isabel sometimes. 

“Hmm, thank you sir. I will go to meet these soldiers soon.” Optimus said

He transform and drove the destination, but was stop by the voice of Primus.

“Wait Optimus, Shinji Ikari is close. Go save him from his unfortunate fate.” Primus ordered 

“Guide me there Primus.” Optimus said 

Primus guided Optimus to a area where and large figure his size was motionless 

“Is the boy in there?” Prime asked

“Yes, used the matrix to freedom him and I will send you to the others.” Primus commanded 

Optimus Prime transform and walk to the being. The being respond and Optimus got a better look at him. Being in samurai, specifically shogun carrying a Katana in his right hand and a tanto his left. Optimus stop and raised his hand in a joining way.

“Shinji, I am Optimus Prime. I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help you.” Optimus said in a calming voice

The large being stop and let out a roar of pain and hatred then charge towards Prime. Prime activate him mouth plate and got into a fighting stance. Prime stop Shinji by grabbing both of his arms.

“Shinji enough! I can help you!” Optimus said

“N-Nooo! You will hurt me like the others!” Shinji said in a demonic/disorientated 

Optimus sense that the boy damage, he head butt the mech and tried to rip his arms off but it seem the boy have experience and kicked Optimus in chest making him fall on his back. Shinji raised his Katana to stab Optimus, but rolled to his left and got back on his feet. He unleash his enegron blades form his arms and charge at Shinji. The boy was no stranger to battle and parry Optimus attacks. Optimus realize Shinji weak spots and cut right arm off and which Shinji use to his advantage to stab Optimus side. Optimus grunt in pain, but dealing with worse he ignored it and cut off Shinji other arm. He grabbed on to the machine and channel the power of Primus. 

“May the power of the matrix set you free!” Optimus yelled with blue flames covering the metal being.

Optimus then saw the memories of Shinji which feel him with rage. A boy abandon by his father who later used him as a godamn tool! After leaving the memories, he then notice the machine was gone and in his hands was a 14 year old boy in a ripped suit. Optimus then saw a portal open to him, knowing it was Primus sending him to the others. Optimus sighed wondering what he going to do to the boy walk through the portal. On the other side, he was in mountain area very similar western Asia like Nepal. A ship 10 feet away from him, similar to Lockdown's, that remind him of the ark resting on a mountain. He scan the ship and notice three Autobots and four humans on it. He notice his communication systems reacting.

“Who is this? I am Optimus Prime.” Optimus said

“Optimus?” said a voice that Prime haven’t heard in 5 years.

A side door open revealing three of Optimus oldest companions, he thought he lost forever

“Ironhide? Jazz? Ratchet? I thought I lost you all years ago.” Optimus said surprised 

The three supposed dead Autobots was in the forms they previously died in

“You change a lot Prime, nice armor, but now where bee?” Jazz asked

Optimus smiled in a long time

“There much to talk about old friends, but first this boy need medical attention and we have bigger problems as of now.” Optimus explained 

The four walk into the ship where Optimus put Shinji into the medical bay and saw a girl in a tight white suit with green hair and orange eyes looking down at then on the ceiling.

“We have humans with us on broad with machines similar our bodies. There one machine that is DNA connected that matches the boy you are carrying.” Ratchet explained 

“I see, how long have you three and the others been here?” Optimus asked

“About three months, we tried to leave this planet a few times, but it seem this planet have a few problems and something is stopping us. A few seconds before you came, the creatures we nickname the federal yokai and all went back to a futuristic federal Japan area.” Ironhide explained 

“Are is there any other transformers or humans similar to the on ship here?” Optimus asked 

“None, we sent drones around the world multiple times and we couldn’t find anymore.” Ironhide answered

“Good, Ratchet take care of the boy, Ironhide and Jazz take me to the bridge..” Optimus ordered 

“Understood, it will be quick. It will be quick.” Ratchet responded

Ratchet stay with Shinji while the three other Autobots went to the bridge. The bridge was different from the usual standards with human components in it. Optimus saw three other humans, a young man in commander uniform similar to colonial Britain with shoulder length black and purple eyes. A female with blonde hair and blue eyes that was wearing skirt style commander uniform with a French flair to it. The human one was boy looking around 17 in skin tight suit in blue with blue eyes and hair that was in the ponytail. The humans was looking holo projection that had the island they was about to attack. They notice the Autobots came back with a new member.

“Well this must the great Optimus Prime I heard about. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Leila Malcal, Akito Hyuga. You may have in our friend C.C earlier.” Lelouch presented himself

Optimus was wary of Lelouch he can sense great potential in him, but also great darkness in him as well.

“Good afternoon, it a pleasure to meeting you all, Ironhide start the ship. I wish to take care of the threat so we can leave this planet soon.” Optimus commanded 

Ironhide nodded and Optimus went to the captain seat, it had a control desk like the standard ones. He press a button a map of the galaxy they was in appeared, He notice a opening in the galaxy that was causing problems in it. He put it in the side to deal with the immediate threat and open the ship semantics. 

“How many soldiers are we dealing with?” Optimus asked 

“Approximately 2 thousands, it seem their trying to protect something and it creating defenses as we speak.” Lelouch explained

“Inronhide what is this ship weaponry and capabilities?” Optimus question

“Well this ship seem to be a combination of those old knights ships and the modern ones we used during the War for Cybertron. It extremely fast and agile, it also have a factor we could use but we need more energon to use it. It seem the yokai demons have something very similar to energon we might be abet to use. As for weapons, most are lock until more energy but we can use a bomb if we are able to put the yokai into one place.” Ironhide said

“Hm, are there any civilians on the island miss Malcal?” Optimus asked

“None there, but there a blockade that stopping the natives here to attacking the island. If we can disable or destroy it, we can have better chance at defeating the yokai.” Leila responded 

“Thank you miss Malcal.” Optimus thanked

“Please called me Leila General Prime.” Leila corrected 

“And you called me Optimus as well. It Ironhide send the ship to the destination so can deal with threat.” Optimus said

“It will take four hours a best to arrived there.” Ironhide mentioned 

“Long enough for us to planned.” Optimus simply responded 

Ironhide started the ship and Optimus asked the humans to show him the machines they name Knightmares. They went to the west hanger bay where the Knightmares was put at. Optimus study the three out of four that was in commissions, Lelouch and C.C Personal Knightmares will be excellent air assault or commanding positions in the battlefield. Leila and Akito Knightmares would be good in turning the tide for a losing battle or infiltrate or destroying a enemy base.” The last one was purple and green design that is probably Shinji would be multiple purpose design. It seem Shinji’s would be used for the heavy hitters or specialized enemy units more often.

“Interest vehicles, I will upgrade them as soon as we have more power.” Optimus said

“Our Knightmares are fine for now sir but what us our plan of attack?” Akito asked 

Before he could answer the speaker came on

“Optimus, Ikari have awaken is talking to C.C. I would recommended in talking to the young sap if I was you.” Ratchet explained through the speakers  
Optimus quickly explained that he saved the pilot of the purple and green mech awhile ago. The group went into the medical bay where ratchet was typing into a computer and Shinji was talking to C.C in a medical gown. Optimus went to Ratchet while the humans talk together.

“Any issues with the boy?” Optimus asked

“Well his mind match those of well us veterans and it seem he was neglected throughout most of his life and nearly suicidal. I can give him medicine that can help him, but I am not letting him into battle until further notice.” Ratchet explained 

Optimus understand and wasn’t going to put Shinji in the upcoming battle in the first place.

“I understand, thank you old friend.” Optimus said

Optimus turned around and saw Lelia was mostly talking to Shinji while Akito and Lelouch watch from the sideline. Shinji notice Optimus and look at him

“Thank you sir from freeing from that…thing that was control me sorry for that injury.” Shinji said to the giant robot

“Freedom is a right to all sentient life. Shinji I saw some of your memories and the things you was forced to do. I am offering you a choice: will you help us fight the dangerous beings that is threatening our lives?” Optimus prime asked 

Shinji only woke a hour ago but felt more warmth and compassion among these place then he felt in his entire life. Giant aliens robots are treating more like a human being then his father did.

“Yes, I will fight the enemies. Is there any machines I can pilot?” Shinji said

“No, first you must recover you strength and heath first. You can’t help with upcoming battle.” Optimus protested

“Can I like help with the ship in anyway?” Shinji countered

Optimus thought up that Shinji could be able to maintain the ship since he could use Ironhide now.

“Akito help Shinji get dressed, the rest of us are going to the bridge to plan our attack." Optimus ordered

Akito nodded and guided Shinji to the part of where humans occupy, the rest went to the bridge where Jazz and Ironhide was piloting the ship.

“Hey Optimus, where the blue samurai at?” Jazz said which Optimus assumed he meant Akito

“He helping the boy I founded, put the ship on autopilot we need to discuss our strategy.” Optimus said

Ironhide and Jazz putted the ship on autopilot walked to the holo projector. Lelouch activate it and said large project of a island that had 12 ship circling around it with 4 large floating walls above them.   
“The island in being protected from below and above but it seem we have enough fire power make through it. I created three emps devices that can make the barriers fall on to ships. We can let the natives used there cannons on the defenses.” Ironhide explained 

“Jazz, Lelouch, C.C, and I can take care on air defenses. You and Akito can dealing with the ground troops?” Optimus asked

“Of course, I got the strength but he got the speed. We're can leave for you guys.” Ironhide joke

“We can I do sirs?” Shinji asked coming in a purple skin tight suit similar to Akito's.

“Ratchet teach the boy control the ship. The rest gear up we have less than a hour.” Optimus said

Everyone nodded and to their roles.

‘May Primus help us.’ Optimus thought

…  
The ship flew above one of the barriers, and open it right hanger.

“Prime, your team is ready?” Ironhide asked

“Yes, all units, let roll.” Optimus said

Jazz, Optimus, and Geass users jump out of the ship. Lelouch and C.C flew to their destinations while Jazz used his grappling hook to grab on the bugs. Optimus land on a barrier where yokai demons made forms on top of the vehicles. Optimus unleash two of his energon blades and easily hack the yokai demons he was about reach point until a giant pig like being taller him formed. Prime put his swords back and brought his gun out. He put in shotgun mode and shot at the being. The creature unleash and chain with a spike weapon out and wrapped around Optimus left leg. Optimus used his thrusters and flew into the pig chest. He stab in the chest of the being which shriek in pain and faded away. Optimus went to position and waited for the call.

Jazz was riding on a out of control bug and crashed on top the barrier. He used his gun to shoot at the enemies he notice a four arms holding swords in either hand running to him. He used his famous fast reflexives that let dodge from attacks a quickly killed the enemy that said something before he died.

“You team every heard of the malgus cluster?” Jazz asked through his earpiece

“Yes I have, but first we need to end these enemies quickly before we can discuss.” Optimus responded 

Jazz just shrugged and waited for further orders

Lelouch and C.C was dealing with bugs that shooting acid at them.

“C.C send us over to the barrier over there!” Lelouch commanded

“Any hadron blast to finish them off?” the immortal witch asked   
“Of course my dear.” Lelouch said calmly

C.C flew them over to the barriers and Lelouch activate a hadron blast that killed the all the Yokai demons.

“Ironhide activate the Emps now!” Optimus ordered

Ironhide activated the Emps which disable the barriers with a unknown effect to it. All the Demon Yokai form in shadows that slowly formed on volcano to a humanoid form with multiple tentacles with four hound like heads on biggest ones body.

“…I thought Devastator and Bruticus was bad.” Jazz commented falling from the debris 

Optimus quickly saved his Lieutenant from death and put them on top of the ship. The black Knightmare got near the new monster for reckon.

“Ratchet data now!” Optimus yelled

“Sending it to everyone one now.” Ratchet said

The data was given to everyone and saw the dangers of this creature.

“This things is going explode the core killing all of us?!” Shinji said looking at the screen

“Yes but if we killed from the outside the enegron it protecting will be destroy as well.” Ratchet reminded 

“Say fellow autobots remember those times we have to killed shockwaves pets from the inside?” Jazz asked

“Yes, but we need a powerful enough weapon to do that.” Ironhide 

“My chest cannon can punch a hole through it, but I have only one chance.” Lelouch said

“Sending the spot to shoot at Lelouch, Ironhide and Akito go with the others.” Ratchet said

Ironhide and Akito quickly got on top of the ship with the others.

Lelouch prepare his chest cannon and shoot at the neck of the beast the group of four quickly jump into the hole which quickly healed up that cause black nightmare and ship to fly away from the ship.

“Prime it seem our communication is being block.” Ironhide noted

“Then we must move quickly. Autobots, transform and roll out!” Optimus said

The three autobots transforms into their vehicle modes with Akito behind them to the creatures center

The forces outside was having problems for the plasma blond from the hounds head.

“Shinji active the shields now!” Leila ordered

“Can’t madam, these plasma shots are taking the ship power, we can use some of the missiles to temporary stun it.” Shinji said typing fast on his computer

Leila check the screens and saw the team inside close to the center.

“Shinji do it now!” Leila said

Shinji deployed two missiles which released 8 missiles each inside to the creature blowing the four hounds heads of and causing massive damage to the creature. The team inside was on a bridge when they felt the missiles which causing the debris fell down and team to split in half. 

“Ironhide, Akito report!” Optimus said

Ironhide regained his senses and realized him and Akito found the enegron surround by the molten rock creatures

“Optimus, me and Akito found the enegron supply but it surround by some creatures.” Ironhide responded 

“Good secure the energon, Jazz and I are going to the center.” Optimus replied back

Optimus and Jazz drove to the center where they discover and human skeleton the size of Optimus wearing ruin federal Japanese emperor clothing sitting on a black throne

“Ah the destroyer of Cybertron, why have you come here?” said the dead emperor

“Cybertron still stand and so do earth. Tell me dead emperor, why have you attack this world?” Optimus demanded 

The creature laugh and said “Savior wished me to stop you from saving your meaningless counterparts. Soon a new omniverse will be forged!”

“No, by the power of Primus I will protect the omniverse to my last breath.” Optimus said

The emperor laugh 

“Let see Knight of Cybertron, let see what you will you do!” said the emperor getting off his throne and summon his two samurai guardians 

“Oh you are a knight now? What the hell me and the others miss while we was dead?” Jazz said activating gun 

“I will explained everything when we survive this ordeal.” Optimus said releasing his enegron swords. 

The two clash against the dead emperor, on the other side Ironhide and Akito was taking out the creatures as fast as they can. Ironhide to his two guns shooting the big ones up and Akito using his speed to taker care of the smaller being distracted by Ironhide.

“You alright kid?” Ironhide said

“Find old man taking care of these freaks faster than you.” Akito said

Ironhide and Akito formed a mutual respect for each other the months. Ironhide being a seasoned soldier helping out Akito.

“Let see rookie, I don’t want you to embarrassed yourself.” Ironhide said

There was only 12 left, Ironhide use his last grenade in his left gun shooting it at a group of four blowing them apart. Akito slice the heads off four soldiers that was coming to him on each side in 360 degrees maneuver. The last form into two soldiers and attack Ironhide and Akito individually, Ironhide shot his guns in both faces of the creatures. Stunning them which let Akito cut off both pairs of legs. Ironhide gave the last shots in the creatures faces.

“Good job kid, now let guarded this energon.” Ironhide said

“Is this the energy that power the ship and you transformers as well?” Akito asked

“Yep, with this amount we can fully power the ship and properly leave this planet.” Ironhide said

“Should we go and help them?” 

“No, prime got it.” Ironhide replied causally 

In the throne room Jazz and Optimus received a few injures from the defeated bodyguards and now dealing with emperor who conveniently have magic. 

 

“Why the hell does walking bones got magic?” Jazz said dodge a fire spells from the emperor 

Optimus was currently in a clash stance with emperor who appeared to be stronger that him. Jazz shot at the ground that got Optimus and the emperor to lose their balance. Optimus used the advantage to stab the emperor through the chest. The emperor let out a painful wail before laughing 

“When you go the malgus cluster, you will find nothing but a graveyard!” The dead emperor said while using his hand to touch Optimus face

The vision Optimus saw was dead remains of Autobots beyond his realm, soldiers who fought the same enemy…and children who sacrifice their lives! When it ended a blue light came out of Optimus chest, when he let out a roar of pain and a blue flash cover the surround island. Causing the chosen warriors to disappear from the world including the energon as well. When Optimus woke up he realized he was in the medical room where Ratchet was checking in status.

“Ratchet, what happen?” Optimus asked

“Well when that blue light appeared, we was transport 10 light years away from the planet and close to a new portal. You been asleep for two hours and Ironhide some of the energon to fully activate ship. Jazz reported that you create the blue light. Now can you tell me what is the Malgus cluster? Ratchet explained

“Where the others?” Optimus asked

“Shinji is inspecting his mech, he might used it soon. The others are on bridge trying understands what is pulling us to that warp hole.” Ratchet answered 

“Tell Ironhide to go to the bridge. I will explained everything.” Optimus said

Everyone went to the bridge, Optimus explained what brought them here and why they was chosen to fight.

“So the multiply verses theories are true, is the Malgus cluster another universe?” Lelouch said

“Yes, it one of the weakest connected ones but it a bridge to other multiverses. It very docile compare to it more violent counterparts. It seem that cluster have merged with another universe fighting a battle they can not win. I saw a vision of their remains. We must go save them as fast as possibly.” Optimus said

“Hm, the ship won’t be fully operational until the next day, but I can upgrade the mechs with minor upgrades and send the ship engines can send us to the planet in 4 hours.” Ironhide said

“Good, Ironhide, Akito, help Shinji to use his mech. We must be ready soon.” Optimus commanded

“Understood, Optimus since you’re the captain of the ship. Do you wish to name it?” Ironhide

Optimus thought about it.

“I decided to name to ship Maximus. We will use to ship to help others possibly and built a army if necessary.” Optimus said

Everyone nodded and went to their necessary doings. Optimus had great fear and great hope he sense it inevitable he will have to army. He look at Lelouch who look back at him, both sensing each other worries. 

“Lelouch and I need to talk in private.” Optimus said

Lelouch and Optimus went into a private that had a projection in it.

“You sense we will needed to make a army soon?” Optimus asked

“Yes, but we need suitable soldiers first.” Lelouch responded 

Optimus caught on to Lelouch dark undertones 

“Our forces will not expandable by any means Lelouch.” Optimus said sternly 

“I understand, before I left my world, I saw vision of other machines similar to my Knightmares. We could create a army with them.” Lelouch proposed

Optimus thought about it, he will see the strengths and weaknesses of each universe before he let them join.

“Let save Malgus first, we could possibly check your universe later.” 

“Fine Optimus, let see what enemies we will fight this time.” Lelouch responded 

The Descendant of Prima and the Demon Emperor went back to the bridge to plan for the upcoming battle.


	2. malgus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyran:movieverse   
> Malgus:tfa

Shinji walk to the mech that he somehow owned now, it have the same colors of his old EVA, but it had a single mirror view then the two eyes, built bulk more humanoid than the Knightmares.

“Shinji send your mech to the barracks, I can study on it more.” Ironhide said through the earpiece

Shinji type into the control and sent his mech to the barracks, when he walk into the barracks he saw Ironhide study his mech.

“Um, Ironhide sir, what is exactly is my vehicle?” Shinji asked

“It just Ironhide kid, your machine seem to be organic and symbiotic compare to the others. If you learn to master it, you can do stuff like us Cybertronians, I could make a suit for you that let you control the mech without being in the cockpit.” Ironhide explained 

“What exactly should I call it?” Shinji asked

“Hmm, I want to called it a crusader since we “technically” are crusading.” Ironhide said

“Um weren’t the crusaders insane?” Shinji asked knowing brief western knowledge 

“It more complex than that, it up to you kid. Let put the crusader as a temporary name.” Ironhide suggested 

Shinji nodded in agreement and help Ironhide understand his crusader

///  
Optimus and the others was scanning the updates on the ship.

“Hmm, we got a laboratory and some vehicles on the Maximus. This ship was made for a small army to use, this could be a flagship if we built a necessary army.” Optimus suggested 

“First we need to find people to support our cause, you said that you and the others found legendary knights of icaon and the dinobots. We can use them can we?” Lelouch said after going through the ship database.

“Each universe need their own protection from invading forces. My friends would prefer to protect their homes since it been centuries since we were able to return back to Cybertron.” Optimus said

“Are you sure about that Prime? The Dinobots would love to fight after Primus know how long they been captive.” Ratchet said

“I know, but they recently have hatchlings and their very primitive compare to us. I will discuss with the Dinobots and the others if they want to join our crusade.” Prime answered

“Well you’re our general we’re going to follow anyway. But let talk about the universe we going to.” Jazz said 

Optimus call the others to the bridge and type into the database to see if it have any information on the Malgus cluster. It seem Primus gave them the basics, but it was good enough.

“It seem this cluster is very weakly connected compared to ours and the others. It seem don’t have one piece of Primus and was developed differently where the War of Cybertron happen early on with the Autobots winning and humanity have advanced technology . This universe is a bridge to other universes. It seem in one timeline it merge with another one that about to be attack.” Optimus explained 

“What about our counterparts?” Jazz asked

Optimus type up him and the other Autobots counterparts and was surprised to see what it showed.

“It seem Ironhide and I was before centuries after the War for Cybertron. Jazz is part of the elite honor guard and Ratchet is part of my crew who recently defeated their Megatron.” Optimus said

“Hmm. from this information this universe is peaceful compare to ours, why should we try to recruit there?” Lelouch asked  
“It peaceful for not being in the theatre of war, but there are still many conflicts, powerful artifacts and weapons that our enemies can use to destroy us. The timeline we’re going to seem to emerge with another universe where humans including children have incredible powers.” Optimus countered 

“I’m not in the mood to use children, but we can use them as a defense force in the future.” Lelouch said

“So the Demon Emperor does have a heart? Your actions in Japan and later on would confused the rest of the world.” Akito countered

“I was not the pure evil being the world will tell you about, it was a plan for the world to know peace for the first time.” Lelouch said

“A brilliant one at best, but sadly Britannian. We do not trust you yet.” Leila said trying to calm down the two boys

The others was confused, what atrocities did Lelouch commit?

“Is there a problem gentlemen?” Optimus asked

Lelouch and Akito calm down

“Old wounds from generations of conflict sir, sorry for the tension.” Leila said

Optimus nodded, he remember the horrors the governing Autobots did to the innocent Cybertronians of lower class. He remember when Megatron and the Decepticons lead a campaign for equality before they went the wrong way.

“Please tell us about you’re world history after our mission, I do not wish for old wounds to destroy our alliance.” Optimus said

The three nodded understanding Optimus decision.  
“How much time before we arrive to Earth?” Optimus asked

“By my calculations we will arrive behind the dark side of the moon in thirteen minutes.” Ironhide said

“Good, send out drones to get communication. I want the humans and other Autobots know we are not a threat. ” Optimus said 

“Well if it wasn’t for the Autobots symbol being the same in this universe, we probably look like Decepticons to them.” Ironhide said

“What are Decepticons?” Shinji asked 

“I’ll tell you later with some training stimulations. Prime we have arrive.” Ironhide said

The portal came out of view and the Maximus was on the dark side of the moon. Ironhide develop two drones. The drones pick up the Autobots created a base in America, specifically in Detroit. It seem be Humanity have advanced technology there as well. It was nighttime there but someone pick up their transmission.

“Jazz who is it?” Optimus asked

“Checking, hmm seem to be the Autobots making contact. Different Cybertronian language but can easily be translated. Patching us trough.” Jazz said

The Autobots symbol appear, then a version of Optimus Prime appear who seem to be younger and more civilian base than his Tyran version. He was shocked for second but hide it quickly.

“This is Optimus Prime, are you new aliens we haven’t meant?.” Young Optimus Prime asked

“No, I’m Optimus Prime leader of Autobots from Tyran cluster. We are from different universes, we are here to help from any conflicts.” Tyran Optimus said

Young Optimus knew universes combining together like his did recently. He is more surprised how Knight like his counterpart was and was also the leader of the Autobots.

“We heard about other universes, our enemies had retreated earlier to recover. Do you wish to come to our base?” Malgus Prime asked

“Tomorrow morning, I do not want to cause panic because of our ship. Shall we give information for your side to be prepared?” Tyran Optimus asked

Malgus Prime was surprised how father like his counterpart sound, he get jokes from Bumblebee where he act like a father sometimes.

“That would be better for you to tell us before coming here.” Malgus Optimus said

Tyran Optimus nodded then said “Humans I recommend you all to rest up since it late.” 

“We can go to bed later Optimus.” Lelouch said remembering those long nights during his rebellion 

“Well Shinji and Akito need to go bed since their going to be training at 5 in the morning.” Ironhide announced

Shinji let a annoyed moan but understand what Ironhide meant. 

“Ironhide, Shinji is not fully prepared for battle and don’t understand the English language.” Ratchet said sternly 

“Calm down Ratchet, he just going to learn how to use his machine just incase of emergency.” Ironhide explained 

“He right doc, Shinji need to be prepare for the war soon.” Jazz said supporting Ironhide claim

“I know but his brain and mind is extremely unbalanced. He could have a episode or worse in the battlefield.” Ratchet reminded everyone 

“We will be there to help him Ratchet.” Optimus interrupted 

Ratchet sigh knowing he can trust Optimus 

“Fine, 2 hours at maximum. He need to build he body strength slowly.” Ratchet said

“Understood when are we’re arriving in the morning?” Ironhide asked

“Ten at best enough for humans to wake up and get information. Humans, can you walk among you’re cousins for information?” Optimus said

“Yes we can, it would great for us to get some peace for once. Lelouch please don’t use your Geass on the civilians.” Leila said

“Geass?” Optimus and Shinji asked in unison 

Lelouch close eyes and open them revealing a red symbol in eyes looking like a bird,. Leila did the same thing revealing a blue symbol exactly like lelouch's.

“What are exactly are your powers?” Optimus asked

“The Geass powers vary from person and use in the way the user most desires. I gave them their Geass years ago on separate occasions. Lelouch can order people by any command if he look at them in the eyes. Leila is recently made but can reject or change reality sometimes. This power is also know as the power of the king.” C.C explained 

Optimus thought, a king would need these powers only dire situations. 

“The king command and the king rejection? These are dangerous powers to hold. Please do not use to these powers until we understand what going on in the multiverses.” Optimus recommended 

The Geass sigil fade away from their eyes.

“I think it time rest up now.” Optimus suggested 

Everyone agree and went to their quarters to rest up.

///  
Shinji was sleeping peaceful in a very long time until he woke up by a pound alarm.

“Are we being under attack?!” The boy around his room

Shinji ran out of the room until he saw Aktio in his doorway and stop him.

“Shinji calm down! It was a alarm Ironhide set to wake you up.” Aktio explained

Shinji calm down and realize he was trick

“He couldn’t just send you to knock on my door?” Shinji asked

“Prime let him do it one time and will see out training in the future. Eat this energy bar and get dress. It time to see what your mech can do.” Aktio said giving Shinji his energy bar

Shinji took the snack and got dressed, he and Aktio walk out and went saw Ironhide waiting for them.

“How was the siren?” Ironhide asked

“Yeah use a siren to wake me up even though enemies could attack us at any minute.” Shinji said sarcastically 

“I was thinking about a gun shot.” Ironhide said causally 

“Are you always this trigger happy?” Shinji asked

“Wait until you meet my friend Hound, he heavily unit. Now Shinji, we must test out your mech abilities, but first let get your blood flowing.” Ironhide said

Shinji and Aktio did a few exercises, they then got into their mech. Shinji guardian felt very different from his Eva. It had a pilot sitting, four screens, and felt more let vehicle. He notice a hand scanner on right and put his hand on it. The guardian activated and a screen pop up showing Aktio and Ironhide appeared.

“Alright Shinji, can you see us?” Ironhide asked 

“Yeah, this mech feel different.” Shinji said

“Move a bit.” Ironhide suggested

Shinji move his body he feel mentally connected to his mech but not fully.

“It feel like I can move this thing with my mind.” Shinji said

“Interesting, I’m going to connect yours mechs to the ship computer to see what happens to you humans physical and mental states during battles later. First Complete this obstacle.” Ironhide said

Shinji went to the obstacle, he did basic stuff like running, jumping, and surprisingly can climb now. The basic obstacle seem to activate the weapon system. He did a weapon check, it seem the guardian have wheels like the Knightmares underneath, his left hand can transform into a gun that can use multiple projectiles and right in a sword. It also come with flight mode as well.

“Ironhide are getting this information?” Shinji asked 

“Yes it seem you’re guardian can adapt and receive weapons as well.. I’ll make some weapons for you when we get enough materials. Now you and Aktio get into the same place I will activate the first stimulation.” Ironhide ordered

Akito and Shinji got next each other saw the room transform form into a hexagons style place

“What is this place?” Shinji asked

“My old training room back on Cybertron. Now let me show the beings you probably going to fight when we go to my universe.” Ironhide said

Four figures change into monster creatures similar to the Autobots.  
“This are protoform Decepticons.” Ironhide explained   
“Let me guess the Autobots and Decepticons are two warring fractions against each other?” Shinji asked  
“Yep, don’t worry these are pretty weak. Come and fight.” Ironhide said  
The four being run towards Shinji and Akito, Akito already dealt with these targets before took two alone. He block one attack with shield and cut off the head of the another one. Shinji punch one in the face and it duck a swing from the second one. He unleashes his sword and stab the protoform in the chest. It shrieking pain and Shinji is to throw it at his friend and his gun to kill the last one.  
“Good job, now let try something more difficult.” Ironhide said  
A project appear revealing and two beasts with two cannons on it hide.  
“Thanks for the challenge Ironhide.” Shinji said   
The beast run towards the two mechs individually  
“Shinji get right next to me. We need to take them out together.” Akito commanded  
Shinji got next Akito mech  
“Got any missiles?” Akito asked  
“Only three.” Shinji answered   
“Fine to shoot one the left.” Akito ordered   
Shinji shit one on the left beast putting it temporary unconscious . The duo split--Shinji the left, Akito the right—Akito took out the right cannon and Shinji left. The beast turn around pounce on Akito, Shinji cut it left limbs letting Akito stab it through it head. The second one come online and shot missiles at Shinji, luckily Shinji has force field and was able to survive the attack. Akito got back up and drove towards the beast, Shinji use his last missiles at the cannons, destroying them let Akito cutting the beast head off.  
“Impressive, well it seem it time to leave. Shinji I will upgrade your guardian letting you able to switch from plasma, ballistics, and missiles. I put and chainsaw upgrade at that, go to the cafeteria for breakfast.” Ironhide said  
“Okay.” Shinji said  
Shinji and Akito walk into the cafeteria and saw the others eating or Lelouch in case on a laptop. Akito sat with Lelia while Shinji sat alone on a different table. Optimus notice it and bent down to Shinji.  
“Shinji are you alright?” Optimus asked  
“Um yes sir I’m just don’t want to be a bother.” Shinji answered  
Optimus didn’t like that answer and replied “Shinji you are one of us, I saw a glimpse of your past. I despise what your father did to you and I will never do that to you.”   
Shinji was touched by that statement but didn’t fully trust Prime yet  
“Um thank you for saying that sir, but um is there any device I can listen to music to?” Shinji asked  
Optimus usually here classical earth music through his radio, he remember seeing NEST soldiers carrying small device to hear music then during their final days on their phones.  
“It seem we don’t have small devices for you to listen music. Perhaps you can find a device on this earth or wait until we go back to my universe. My friend Bumblebee used to use the radio in order to communicate before his voice got restored.”   
Shinji thought about it and said “Well I have a different taste in music compare to most kids.”  
“Hehe, Bumblebee been on earth since the First World War. He will not judge you for your tastes.”   
Shinji nodded and went to get breakfast, Lelia convinced him to sit with the other humans. The four Autobots look down on the humans interacting.  
“Feels weird that bee isn’t with us.” Jazz said  
“He with Hot Rod, Crosshairs, Hound, and Drift. He fine.” Optimus said  
“Oh you found Rod and Hound?” Jazz asked  
“Hound was in a coma until we found him in a military junkyard. Rod was protecting a family after WW2..” Optimus explained   
“Hmm, I did remember seeing a group of humans when I can help during the Renaissance with with us. Are we finally accepted on Earth?” Ironhide asked   
“There still conflicts due to Earth destruction from Cybertron colliding and the revelation of Unicron being earth core. We have to be careful with the relationship until both races are heal enough.” Optimus explained   
“Let talk about it later, how are the Malgus Autobots doing?” Ratchet   
“We only have 6 Autobots their with strange human and Cybertronian hybrid that was created by the parts damaged parts of Megatron and upgraded by the Allspark. There a certain 10 year old boy with the ability to change into multiple aliens due to a wrist device he use. I would like bring the boy with us for our enemies just in case.” Optimus said  
“Fine, but if he get too annoying Hound may shoot him back to his universe.” Ironhide remark  
“Don’t remind me.” Optimus said  
“Optimus sir, we have finished breakfast and we should talk about the arrival in less than two hours.” Lelia said from below   
The Autobots look down and nodded at Lelia, the group went to the bridge where a projection of city they well arrive on.  
“So this is the city we will be arriving on? Hmph, interesting but docile. Weird to see a world where the American Revolution was a success. They speak English as well?” Lelouch said  
“Same language through you and others English well be more polished than theirs, there only 5 civilian based Autobots one of being honor guard which thankfully is Jazz counterpart. I told them I will not be able to be government leaders since we may leave soon.”   
“Any Decepticons or other enemy activities?” Ironhide asked  
“None as of now, but there is movement underneath earth crust. We can’t decrypt what it is but stay cautious.” Optimus explained   
“Good, us humans can walk around and see what the city is like. Shinji you will be with Akito and I since you can’t speak English well. Any objections.” Leila said  
“No ma’am, but I don’t have to come. I can stay here on the ship.” Shinji said  
“No, you need the fresh air now. It will help socialize with the crew.” Ratchet said  
Shinji wanted to argue, but since Ratchet is the chief medic of ship. He will follow the doctor orders.  
“Before we leave, I create some suits for Shinji and Akito some suits and wristbands devices for the others.” Ironhide explained   
The hologram change and show to suit of Cybertron armor for human. It can the Autobots on right arm and Shinji and Akito last names on the left breast in Japanese. The three wristband could easily slip under long sleeves.  
“You and able to be connected to then ship and us. Sorry I couldn’t make suits for the others in time. For the suits they enhance you abilities and is connected to your mechs, but I wasn’t able to finish the helmets yet.” Ironhide said  
“Thank you Ironhide, but how was you able to make my suit overnight?” Shinji asked  
“Oh I used the DNA connection from the guardian and medical data Ratchet put in. The others have a personal taste towards their clothing so I just put their basic size in for them to work on.” Ironhide explained   
“We will let the computer to research human clothing for future outfits. Now let us prepared for the arrival.” Optimus ordered   
Everyone left to prepared.  
///  
To the citizens of Detroit, Michigan, it was common for a crazy event happen every week from the aliens that make their city their home. Their world change not long ago and survive a attack yesterday. Now a giant alien ship appears in their skyline, resemble a certain enemy that destroyed some of their streets and buildings yesterday. Fortunately, the Autobots leader Optimus Prime broadcast that it was a friendly ship.  
“Interesting, these damages look similar to the battle of Chicago’s from Shockwave Driller.” Ratchet said  
“Wait I thought Shockwave was MIA? When that evil scientist came back?” Jazz asked  
“A couple of years after your death, but Prime killed Shockwave and his pet. Did he and possibly other Decepticons return as well?” Ironhide asked  
“Possibly, before I left Cybertron the Well of Sparks was not responding to the matrix of leadership at all. There a theory I have, but I will need more evidence first. Ironhide hover us to the that orange building with Autobots symbol on it..” Optimus ordered  
The ship hover over the building and bottom hanger opened and the crew of Maximus went out to see humans and the transformers they supposed to meet. The Tyran Autobots was met with four Autobots which the red and white who they could tell they was around the same ages as the Tyrans.  
“Wow! That huge ship and you guys look awesome!” Bumblebee said   
The Tyran Autobots could that that this was this universe Bumblebee having the same energy their Bumblebee used have when he was young.  
“Thank you Bumblebee of the Malgus universe, but first we must information.” Optimus said  
The Autobots went inside and discussed their universes differences. Both sides was surprised by how difficult both universes was. Malgus in post war Cybertron where they was able to rebuilt and the Decepticons all but a myth to most Autobots to currently exist with their Megatron recently defeated. Tyran’s Cybertron barely surviving, a brutal second Cybertronian war with earth damaged across the globe with thousands of humans dying. The biggest one was how the Primes was viewed in each universes.  
“Are you telling me that the Primes are direct descendants of Primus himself with godlike powers?!”Malgus Ratchet said  
“The powers of Primes was mostly used by the original thirteen. They are supposedly dead or disappeared now.” Tyran Optimus Prime said earning to side looks from Ironhide and Ratchet who remember the corpse of The Fallen disappearing  
“Don’t you have any powers?” Malgus Bumblebee asked  
“No, I am a descendant of Prima who only have the matrix of leadership with me. The position of Prime is interesting here. Even with though it a high rank on Cybertron, yet is under the command of a ultra currently Ultra Magnus. Strange, during our War for Cybertron Ultra Magnus was my second in command. We separated during the fall of Cybertron to find the Allspark.” Tyran Optimus said  
“Did you find it?” Bumblebee asked  
“Long story kid, now is there anyway we can talk to the high council on Earth?” Ironhide said  
“No, someone is blocking w our communication and two Autobots left to Cybertron in a space bridge portal it was destroyed..” Malgus Optimus explained   
“Hmm, did the attacker leave any pieces or footage of him?” Ironhide asked  
“It was worn thing that destroyed the space portal, it disable are camera with emp way and knock us out.” Bulkhead explained  
The idea of Tyran Shockwave being here was becoming more true.  
“Interesting, can my Ironhide and Ratchet investigate the damage areas for clues?” Tyran Optimus asked   
“Yes my-um Malgus Ratchet can help them, do you wish to see Detroit sir?” Malgus Optimus said  
Tyran Optimus smile a bit with how inexperienced Malgus Optimus was and still have long way to go.  
“Yes, my human allies would like see how different this earth is from theirs. Do you have any humans allies as well?” Tyran Optimus asked  
“Yes the Sumdacs, their home in downtown.” Malgus Optimus said  
“Well the humans be okay with the armor my friends are wearing?”   
“Yes, the kids may look at them at lot.”   
“That will be find, shall we leave?” Tyran Optimus said  
The group into two, Malgus ratchet guides Tyran Ratchet and Ironhide to the danger area. While the other went to Sumdac Tower. The second was stop by some debris, which the Autobots transform and help out the civilians to drive. The humans was surprised of how Tyrans Autobots was different from their own. Especially Tyran Optimus who look like a seasoned knight, they arrive to Sumdac Tower where they was greeted by a teenager girl in orange dress.  
“Hey guys, are these your new friends?” The girl said  
“Hey Sari, these are Autobots from another universe. Check this out, the other Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, and in that one I’m one of his lieutenants!” Bumblebee said   
Sari was more interested in the humans the other Autobots brought with.  
“Hello I am Leila Malcal these are my companions.” Leia said  
“Hi, are you hungry or anything?” Sari asked  
“Not right now, can we come into your house? We would like to discuss further issues.” Leila said  
The group went into the tower where Mr.Sumdac was surprised seeing the different Transformers who resemble the attacker a lot.  
“Thank you for letting us to your house Mr.Sumdac. Is there any information you have on the attacker?” Tyran Optimus asked  
“Well he try to attack the Tower, but stop from the force field. He shot a blast that destroyed the space bridge, he resemble you quite a lot.” Mr.Sumdac  
Tyran Optimus knew he meant as a species resemblance, now one more question   
“What special details did you see on this attacker?” Tyran Optimus asked   
“Well he was purple and had a huge red eye like a cyclops.” Mr.Sumdac admitted  
Optimus sighed and contacted Ironhide, telling him that it was theirs Shockwave with his pet and be on alert.  
“Hmm, this Shockwave seem extremely dangerous isn’t he Prime?” Lelouch said  
“He is my arch nemesis Megatron dangerous scientist who created unspeakable horrors. Is there a boy name Benjamin Tennyson here in Detroit? I heard he have device that change him into multiple aliens.” Tyran Optimus asked   
“Yeah he left to the mall a hour ago, he supposed to be with his group in the east, but he secretly left for your ‘Shockwave’ for his friends wouldn’t get hurt. He a bit annoying.” Sari said  
“Great a kid with ability change into other aliens? Who give that to a kid?” Jazz asked  
“That type of power would be better in the hands in a single minded child who can learn to be responsible with that power. Than a power hungry war harbinger like Megatron.” Tyran Optimus said  
“You have your own Megatron?” Malgus Optimus asked  
“Yes, the history between my Megatron and I is more…complicated.” Tyran Optimus said  
The others had a feeling about what Tyran Optimus meant. Lelouch sense he meant what he and Sazuku used have as a child. Akito knew what Tyran Optimus meant remembering his relationship with his brother.  
“Well it seem we need to find Ben and prepare for Shockwave next attack. C.C and I will go to the Maximus to track Shockwave.” Lelouch said  
“Good, Jazz can with me and the humans back to the ship.. The others will find Ben and bring to the ship .” Tyran Optimus commanded  
“Got it boss.” Jazz said  
“Autobots, roll out.”  
///  
Malgus Ratchet led the two Tyran Autobots to the damage area. Ironhide look at the debris and came to conclusion.  
“Yep, this is Shockwave driller, but how was he able to make that Malgus Autobots bodies to shut down?” Ironhide asked  
Tyran Ratchet scan the human made robots and notice something similar to his earth.  
“Ironhide do you recall how human technology was based off of Megatron when he was frozen?” Tyran Ratchet said  
“Yeah, let me guess these humans did the same thing?” Ironhide said  
“Yes, but more recently in human years. Ratchet can you explained what happened a few years ago?” Tyran Ratchet said  
“About fifty one years ago, we was attack by Megatron for the Allspark. We landed in the water while Megatron landed on the ground offline and was founded by a human named Isaac Sumdac who used Megatron parts to created him inventions.” Malgus Ratchet said  
“Ah that explained how Shockwave was to disable you temporary. I will send to information the Maximus.” Tyran Ratchet said  
Tyran Ratchet send information to the Maximus where he discovered that three other people was on the ship and explained the information.  
“We must go to Optimus, I sense that Shockwave is not alone.” Tyran Ratchet said  
“Well it better be a army, I'm bum that I miss the battle of Chicago.” Ironhide said cracking his knuckles   
“Of course, I got feeling to you going to fight more often.” Tyran Ratchet explain   
The three Autobots transforms roll to save their friends   
///  
Shinji was walking with Akito, Leila, and Sari through mall to find the boy name Ben. He dislike all the looks he was getting from his outfit and sword(which is also a gun) he hated how he couldn’t understand how he couldn’t understand any English yet.  
“Any idea where he went to?” Shinji asked   
“Could be in one of the arcades, guys let spilt up.” Sari recommended   
“Wait how can you understand me?” Shinji asked  
“Oh well I'm half-Cybertronian so that could explain why I could understand Japanese.” Sari said  
The girls went their separate ways while Akito and Shinji went their’s. The boys walked into a Arcade to find the boy  
“Wow these games are better than the ones back at room.” Shinji remark  
“Well let it the 22nd century here, now let find ten years brat. Ironhide was able to pick up the device frequency which let us detect it when it close.” Akito said  
Shinji to went one part of the arcade, he try image what a ten year old boy would play. Which is difficult for him due to a lack of a childhood. He notice right arm was giving off readings sat the boy was close. He walk to the beacon and saw and boy in a white shirt and green pants wearing a huge watch like device, playing a VR game on a overboard.   
“Akito found the kid.” Shinji said through his earpiece   
Akito walk to the part of the arcade  
“Prime found the boy. Should we talk to him?” Akito asked  
“Yes keep in mind Shockwave resemble your armor so he may think your kidnappers.” Optimus said  
“Understood, Akito out.” Akito said  
They wanted for the boy to be done. The boy notice the two soldiers and wanted to change and leave, but Akito stop him.  
“Please don’t we're the save you.” Akito explained  
“From what?” The boy asked  
Akito bend down to the boy height and whispered “That Cyclops form yesterday. Come with us, my commander wish to speak with you.”  
The boy knew what he meant so he follow the older boys.  
///  
Tyran Optimus Prime was talking to Malgus Prime in the Maximus about their experiences.  
“Wow you been leading the Autobots for nearly ten million years. The War for Cybertron ended a few thousands of years ago before I was made. How isn’t to be the commander of the Autobots?” Malgus Optimus asked  
“Difficult to say the least, your universe differ compare to mine and others. I'm impressed that Cybertron was able to be rebuilt and a generation of Cybertronians know peace after so many eons of war.” Tyran Optimus  
“We don’t always know peace.” Malgus Optimus remarked  
“ I did not mean to erase you’re hardships.” Tyran Optimus apologized   
“Noting was wrong in you’re statement.” Malgus Optimus   
Tyran Optimus smiled a bit, he then notice the others came back with Ben, Tyran Optimus told Leila to send Ben to his private quarters. Ben went to Tyran Optimus quarters and saw Lelouch and Optimus waiting for him.  
“Hello child, I am Optimus Prime of the Tyran universe. This is my friend Lelouch, we do not mean no harm. We heard you’re device can change into multiple aliens?” Optimus asked   
Ben was extremely nervous seeing a knight like Optimus, but Lelia said Prime was kind person.  
“Um yes sir, it called the Omnitrix, I can change to ten aliens or more with it.” Ben explained   
Lelouch looked at the device, how can a child obtain such a powerful device? If he had he could wipe out the Britannia Empire with no problem.  
“Where did you obtain these device?” Lelouch asked  
Ben quickly explained the summer he got it and some of the recent events he dealt with.  
“I would see that as stupid move but since humanity is very primitive, they having a device such as the Omnitrix would be ridiculous, much less a human child.” Lelouch commented  
“You think I don’t deserve it?” Ben asked in hostility   
“No, due to you’re heroic ideals your didn’t to power hungry ways that other would have done.” Optimus said  
Ben remember how the hunger look in the eyes of Kevin, Vilgax, and others who wanted the Omnitrix. He look up at the larger being and said “Thanks for that sir.”  
There was a knock at the door which revealed Ironhide on the side.  
“How human, Prime it seem some humans form Ben Universe which to speak with him.” Ironhide said sounding irritated   
“What kind?” Optimus asked  
“A boy name Dexter and old man who man who possible his grandfather.” Ironhide said  
Optimus looked at the boy who wasn’t trying to make contact with him. Optimus recalled Sari said Ben left his group.  
“How long have you been gone?” Optimus asked  
“A day, I thought they wouldn’t notice.” Ben admitted   
“Kids.” Ironhide grumbled   
The four decided to go the bridge where the others was talking to two people on the main screen.  
“Wait do you mean you can’t find Rex” Sari asked  
“I mean he went after Ben, but we lost contact with him. This ship have a similar signature to the one who kidnapped Rex.” The old man explained   
“Wait you can’t find Rex?!” Ben interrupted   
Everyone turn around and the distraught boy, the ginger boy on the screen said “Well hello to you runaway. Yes Rex went to get you back, but was ambushed by someone. Their readings was similar to this ship.”  
“Their must be other Decepticons here, but how did we mess them?” Tyran Ratchet said  
“Jazz recalibrate the ship radar to match with this Earth atmosphere.” Optimus asked  
Jazz did his order and notice the readings of Decepticons came up high.   
“Damn boss, there over a dozen Decepticons in a mountain area. Their looking for something and they have human with them.”   
“That must be Rex! Come on let go and save him!” Ben proclaimed  
“Careful, the Decepticons know how to play with people emotions.” Ironhide said  
“Yes, but he is in the crossfire of our war. Jazz fly us there now.” Optimus ordered   
The Maximus flew to the detestation.  
///  
The Tyran Decepticons have returned from the death or reunited for unusual circumstances. Their leader Tyran Megatron rebuilt himself from his last fight with Optimus Prime and now lead his former fallen brethren. Megatron heard the steps of his communication officer.  
“Lord Megatron the Autobots have took the bait and coming here.” Soundwave said  
“Good, how is our team on Malgus Cybertron?” Megatron asked  
“Their mission was a success and they retrieved the items.” Soundwave said  
“Good, is Shockwave ready?”   
“Yes, you think this will work?”  
“Of course, Prime have too much faith in these insects.”  
The two Decepticons was cut off by three crashes from the top. Showing Tyran Optimus, Ironhide, and a white and purple mech.  
“Optimus! I known you wouldn’t let this insect die.” Megatron taunted  
“Why are you here Megatron? This earth is not ours.” Optimus said  
“Bah! I needed find something, but you need to die!” Megatron said putting his mouth mask on  
“No, not today.” Optimus said putting his mouth mask on  
///  
Akito move away from the fight and drop Ben off.  
“You know the plan.” Akito said   
Ben nodded, he have to find Rex while the others distract the Decepticons. Ben change into wildmut, he smelt his friend scent. He pick it up and founded Rex beat up cover in bruises and laying in a pool of his own blood.  
“Rex!” Ben said, Ben move to Rex taking out the shot Ratchet gave Incase his friend was in danger. Color came back to Rex face and he open his eyes.  
“B-Ben? What are you doing here?” Rex asked  
Ben help Rex in a sitting position and said “To save you idiot.”  
“Careful kid, you’re the one left.” Rex said  
“Yet both of you will die.” A voice said  
Out of the shadows Tyran Shockwave  
“Hey Rex, ready for the’ King Ben’ maneuver?” Ben whispered  
"Si, but really need to make up a better name.” Rex groaned  
Ben change into Upgrade then merge with Ben and attack Shockwave.  
///  
Megatron and Optimus was exchanging blows with each other. Optimus dodge the next swing, which Megatron used to shoot Optimus in the chest. Prime recover and got into a defense stance.  
“Where is your ship Prime?” Megatron taunted   
Prime told the others to dropped them off and go to the base, he didn’t want the ship to be destroy be any chance.  
“You will never see it.” Optimus Prime said unleashing his two energon blades. On the other side Akito and Ironhide was dealing with Shockwave and his Decepticons grunts.   
“Ironhide, my systems are going haywire.” Akito said  
Ironhide shot both of his guns at Soundwave, making the decepticon temporary unconscious. Akito and Ironhide took care of the other grunts quickly. Something crash through the wall, revealing and Latino male teenager in a green and black outfit with wings that had Shockwave behind him. The teen was taunting Shockwave who was having a hard time shooting him.  
“Decepticons now!” Megatron commanded  
Soundwave activated the land mine under Ironhide and Akito which make unable to battle.  
“No!” Optimus said letting his guard down, Megatron swing his sword at prime, causing him to stagger. Soundwave shit at Prime damaging his shoulder, and Shockwave gave one last blast at Optimus chest, sending the autobot flying away.  
“Optimus! Rex send us there so I can merge with him.” Ben said   
“No it too dangerous.” Rex said  
“Come on all of this is my fault.” Ben begged  
Rex flew to Prime and Ben merge with him.  
‘Wait, what is this?’ Optimus asked confused with the substance covering his body.  
“It me Ben.” Ben said in a robotic voice in prime head  
“So one of you’re alien can merge with technology yes?” Optimus  
“Yeah, it called upgrade.”   
‘Can you see my weapon armory data?’   
Ben check in Optimus brain module, which was difficult since transformers was the most complicated machines Ben dealt with. He saw what weapons prime used and could replicated them.  
“Good, now let have some fun.” Prime said trying to calm the boy nerves.   
Optimus charged towards the three decepticons, Ben replicate Prime old pistol and shot at Soundwave, damaging him. Shockwave start to shooting at the duo, but Ben created some missiles and which damaged the scientist. It left Megatron by himself, Ben replicate Prime knight sword and shield. The two enteral enemies charge at each other, Ben had difficult dealing with Megatron combat experience but Prime was able save them in the last minute. The two clash and stood in stand off.  
“What do help these insects? They was the ones that used our species and scarp mental!” Megatron reminded   
“I kill the murderer who was responsible for my friends death. Yet you wish to destroy them.” Optimus   
“They are the descendants of Unicron! They don’t deserve to live.”   
“No, they are innocents.”  
“Such a fool Prime, Shockwave now!”  
Megatron kicked Prime away form him and Shockwave sent a electric blast at Prime caused him and Ben to scream in pain. Just then Shockwave driller emerge and took the three decepticons out of the cave and through a portal outside. Prime kneel down felt Ben lave his body and in a red flash, the boy became human again but his left side had a purple energy coming through his vines and omnitrix. Ben puke out blood and fall to the ground.  
“Ben!” Rex said flying to his friend, Rex put Ben on his back which revealed the purple energy on his face.   
Ironhide and Akito came now able to move, and saw the boy.  
“Prime you think this is a plague?” Ironhide suggested   
Prime scanned the boy, now he saw what Shockwave did to him  
“Worse.” Prime said bitterly  
///   
In a different dimension, Decepticons from different universes was preparing for war. A portal opened revealing a Tyran driller who went to the base, where Tyran Barricade and Starscream greeted him.  
“Lord Megatron, you have return. Our leader wish to speak you.” Starscream said  
“Enough Starscream, where is the Malgus decepticons you was sent to retrieve?” Megatron questioned  
“They are here and your counterpart is with the leader as we speak. He seem to be more charismatic than you.” Starscream answered  
Megatron shot his second in command, who flew into a pile of junk. Megatron went to see his master who was talking to his counterpart.  
“Your skills are impressive, but you much to learn sparking.” Said the leader.  
Appearing to came from the Tyran universe, he would look like a protoform if not for his ancient aura of power. He face was one of complex, yet many he was a ancient cybertronian. Yet if you look closely his face remind those for a certain symbol.  
For he was the first one.  
Eons ago he was the last of the thirteenth primes to be made. He fought among his brethren, the dark knight of the primes, and fell in love with the Prime of creation, Solus Prime. Yet their brother Leigo Maximo envy them and made the dark knight accidentally kill his lover. Causing the Covenant of Primes to fall apart, throughout the multiverse he wish to avenge his lover death. When he discovered that Unicron was a backwater planet called earth in the Tyran universe. He was stop by his brothers and his connection to that universe was destroyed by his brother Prima descendant. These events change the dark knight Megatronus Prime and his name banned from Cybertronian archives to a new one.  
The Fallen, the first Decepticon.  
The Fallen saw his Tyran servant return, who bow down to him.  
“I sense the boy now have the plague and Optimus will soon go back to his universe to him.” The Fallen said  
“Yes my master, but why did you not want me to capture the boy?” Tyran Megatron asked  
“My father is hiding something from me. He know his first creations have left our own personal realms to go throughout the omniverse, yet hid many secrets from us. This plague will connect Primus and I together.” The Fallen explained  
“Yet, the boy will have the entire DNA of our race.” Tyran Megatron countered   
The Fallen laughed and “He will die before understand the basics of cybertronians. Calm down my apprentice, our cause will stronger soon, but now we discussed about our ‘allies.’”


	3. Home of Tyrans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyran: movieverse
> 
> Malgus: tfa 
> 
> Uniend: Tfp, Rid2015, rescue bots, wfc-foc 
> 
> Aurex: Unicron trilogy

Optimus contacted Ratchet and sent him the data on Ben. Ratchet told Optimus to bring Ben to  
The Maximus immediately, after a hour of driving they arrive to secret base. Optimus gave Ben to Ratchet who told him that the Malgus Autobots was able to connect with the high council. Optimus went to find the them and found Malgus Optimus and Ratchet talk to a blue, gray, and orange high guard, who Tyran Optimus found out it was Malgus Sentinel Prime.

 

“What you mean you let your ‘Tyran’ counterpart deals with these new Decepticons?” Sentinel Prime asked

“He dealt with them multiple times.” Malgus Optimus said

“I don’t care Optimus! I will have you court-“

“May I interrupt?” Tyran Optimus butt in

Sentinel Prime saw Tyran Optimus Prime for the first time and him being taken back by this new warrior was an understatement. This Prime was obviously a veteran of a long war and have the scars and eyes to prove it. He has a air of command that only Ultra Magnus have.

“Hello Sentinel Prime, I am Tyran Optimus Prime, commander of Tyran Autobots, I wish to speak with Ultra Magus. My group have limited time in this universe.” Tyran Optimus said

Sentinel Prime was bitter he have to take orders from a Optimus Prime, but he follow them and connect him to Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus told the other Autobots to leave him and Tyran Optimus alone. The two leaders discuss about the omniverse crisis they was dealing with, Tyran Optimus asked to have a meeting with the council after he dealt with the Ben issues which Magnus agree upon. The conversation ended and Tyran left to see Shinji chasing some kids who had his gun. What kid group he heard from the human conversations? Oh yes they were KND

“Hey kids? Give my back my weapon! Or you will be in big trouble!” Shinji said in broken Japanese 

The kids giggled at Shinji while running, they notice Tyran Optimus and quickly dropped asking forgiveness. Optimus gave them a firm warning and the kids left, Shinji pick up his weapon.

“I took a nap and the brats stole my gun.” Shinji explained

“ Be careful with your weapon in the future.” Optimus said “Do you know where the others are?” 

“Ironhide and Jazz is talking to the other Autobots about a space bridge things so we can go to this universe again. Leila and Akito is talking to ginger boy and Ben family, Lelouch and C.C is on the ship with Ratchet.”

Optimus nodded and told Shinji to go back to the ship, they will be leaving soon. Optimus walk to his Autobots and explained they need leave this universe soon. Ironhide sad he was going to leave two devices so they can be connected with them. Optimus nodded and told he group to go to the ship after the conversation. Optimus went to find Leila and Akito who was having a heated discussion with Ben love ones.

“Will he be fine?” A girl asked

“Yes Gwen, he will return to here after his disease is cure.” Akito explained 

“I don’t know the technology is different from other transformers.” Dexter noted

Optimus cleared his throat and introduce himself to the others and vice versa. Optimus explained Ben will be put in the core of Cybertron to get the full CNA of Cybertronians. 

“Will it kill him?” Dexter asked

“No our planet is Sentient, it will not kill him.” Optimus explained 

Optimus wasn’t going to tell them that Cybertron was a actually god considering the conflicts that plagued humans with the deity issue. Optimus and the other left for the ship where the Malgus Autobots was saying their goodbyes.

“Well it was nice to meet you guys, tell my counterpart I say hi.” Bumblebee said

“You might meet him in the future kid, Prime we ready to go.” Ironhide said

Optimus nodded, he stop when heard a flying sound and turn around and saw Red flying carrying a backpack.

“Hey Optimus, here a book bag with Ben stuff just in case he get homesick.” Rex said

Optimus took the bag and thanked Rex, Optimus walked towards his counterpart.

“This is our final goodbye isn’t it?” Malgus said

“For now, give rise to the two devices to Preceptor, he will know what to do with it. Till all are one my friend.” Tyran Optimus said putting out his hands

“Till all are one.” Malgus Optimus repeated 

The two Primes shook hands and Tyran Optimus boarded the Maximus. The Maximus left the planet, through a wormhole to back it place of origins to prepare for the long crusade.

///

The Fallen was slumbering on his throne, he knew the omniverse was in danger and felt his father powers was disrupted. He felt his brothers was going through Omniverse trying to fix it. He also felt another presence he haven’t felt in eons.

“Megatronus…please do not do this.” A female voice said 

The Fallen opens his eyes and saw he was back into the Realm of Primes. He look around and sense two other Primes return as well, but first he must dealt with first one who spoke to him.

“Solus, you have return to us.” The Fallen said

Solus stay in the shadows, she was angered by Liege jealously that created the end of the Covenant, but was saddened by what the Fallen and followers became. She said “My death was not you’re fault, but you must work with the Autobots and others if we can save the omniverse.”

The Fallen understood Solus plead, but the Decepticons and Autobots have spell too much energon to consider each other of brothers.

“How? Tyran Optimus blinding protected Unicron himself, and other would follow him.” The Fallen said

“No, our little conflict must ended the Fallen, we must unite once again.” Prima said

The Fallen turned to Prima direction, he and him was never the closest. Primus made Megatronus his dark knight to do the things the other Primes would never do, while Prima a force of good. 

“Yes, but what if Liege put himself into this mess? What about the being who are create unspeakable horrors? Tell me Prima, how can a shattered covenant untie once again.” The fallen questioned

“Not all Autobots and Decepticons are at war with each other. Please let us thank about this.” Vector Prime said

The four Primes revealed themselves, Prima had his Tyran form where he told Sam to resurrect his descendant Optimus. Vector Prime was in his red and white form with his gears turning as if he was living clock. Last but not least Solus Prime was in her uniend form carrying her hammer . It been eons since all four was in he same realm.

“Where are the others? Are they traveling the omniverse?” The Fallen questioned

“Liege is still imprisoned, the others I can not see. Megatronus you must help the other Cybertronians if we are to survive.” Vector said

“No, until they prove themselves worthy for the aid of the Decepticons.” The Fallen protested

“Fine, then you must go to a universe that need salvation.” Prima said

Prima opened and portal under the Primes feet, it revealed a battle between Decepticons and unknown beings fighting each other. 

“The aurex cluster? This is where you did many of you’re activities here Vector, who am dare attack my followers.” The Fallen said clenching his fist

“We do not know, but you must save these Decepticons first.” Vector said

“Fine, but I will not show mercy if any Autobots or their allies are there.” 

“They won’t be, before you go take this, it been eons since you used this.” Solus said

Solus touched the Fallen arm, a flash of light appear on his arm revealing the requiem blaster. The Fallen most dangerous weapon, the Fallen change into his uniend form and grab Solus arm to look at her. Solus our her hand on Megatronus face and gave a sad smile. Megatronus let go of Solus and left the realm of the prime to prepared for battle.

“You think he will do it?” Vector asked

“Yes, now we will need to do our duties..” Prima said  
///

The Maximus return back to the Tyran universe where it was early morning in the Americas. Optimus told his friends to go to find he his second team he took Ben to Primus. Ratchet put in tyran cryopod that resemble more like a coffin. Optimus took the cryopod and flew to Cybertron, he walk towards Cybertronian and into the core. He saw Primus ready him.

“It seem you brought the human boy to my core.” Primus said

“He was attack by a plague that Shockwave create a corrupted version of our CAN and could drive him insane if he not cure. Please my creator save the young boy.” Optimus said

Primus scan the cryopod and see what he need to do, he created a small of the well of sparks and told Prime to put the boy in there. Optimus took Ben out of the cryopod and into the well. The white color turn green for a few minutes, then flash of light and a protoform came out of the well screaming.

“Ahhhh!” Said The protoform swinging his arms around everywhere. 

Optimus grabbed the boy arms and told him to calm down. Ben took heavy breaths and notice Optimus for the first time.

“Optimus?” Ben said in a robotic voice “Is that you?” 

Prime nodded and let go of Ben, Ben look at his new alien, it felt mental and organic at the same time. He never dealt with this type of alien before and is curious what it can do.

“What type of transformers am I?” Ben asked

“From my scanning you’re currently a scout like my friend Bumblebee. You can like change into cars like a Camaro.”

“Cool! Can I get a vehicle form now?”

“A temporary one to see how you move,. Let us go back to the ship”

Optimus and Ben walk to the surface of Cybertron where they saw Bumblebee outside waiting for them.

“Optimus you’re back, is this a new protoform?” Bumblebee asked

“No this is Ben Tennyson, he have device that able to change into multiple aliens. He have to get a pure form of our CNA after run in with the Decepticons. Can he scan you’re body for temporary vehicle mode?” Optimus said

Bumblebee nodded then Ben scanned Bumblebee and change into a green Camaro.

“Woah, I can get used this.” Ben said

The three transformers rode to the Maximus, just in time where Ben was flashing red, he change back into his human form where was unfortunately naked.

“Crap!” Ben said covering his private parts, Bumblebee giggles a bit. Optimus calm down the boy and told they do have his clothes on board. Optimus contacted Shinji to bring Ben bag. Shinji went down to the hangers now wearing regular clothing with the bag and hand it to the little boy who hiding in the corner. Ben snatch the bag and quickly got dressed. He left the corner and was in his usual outfit.

“Domo arigatou.” Ben said remembering Shinji don’t know english 

“Doitashimashite.” Shinji said

Optimus asked where the others was and Shinji explained that the humans was in another room while the Autobots talking to each other. The small group four walk into the bridge and saw Optimus new and old teams talking to each other. 

“Hey the boss back!” Hound said

The Autobots turn around and saw their commander, Optimus smiled, enjoying seeing his friends again, but he must tell the truth.

“It good to see you all together, but we have great issues to deal with.” Optimus said

///

Ben was getting bored with all the transformers talking, Ben try to hinted at Shinji he want to leave. Shinji realizes that decided to take Ben to gun range where Akito was practice his weapon. The two saw Akito shooting his gun at holograms.

“Cool!” Ben commented 

Akito noticed the two boys and turned off the stimulation then said “Benjamin are you okay?”

“Um just call me Ben, but yeah I’m fine. Sorry I cause any distress.” Ben said

“All is fine, follow me. We need data on your watch.” Akito explained

Ben nodded and follow Akito to another room where the other humans was in. Lelouch was preparing the scanning device while Leila was looking up information about the new earth, C.C herself was looking up the different types of pizza there was in this universe.

“All the danger we’re in and you look for some pizza? You haven’t change a bit.” Lelouch remarked

“Well we may have stay here for awhile and I want to try the pizza this new country have.” C.C said

“Wait the Untied States the same in my universe?” Ben said confused 

“In our universe the American Revolution was failure that was replaced by Britannia Empire.” Leila explained 

Ben was confused, Leila promised she explained later, Ben just shrugged and got into the chair where scan the Omnitrix. Lelouch notice the that while the Omnitrix was very powerful, it act more as a prototype than a fully completed device.

“Interesting, this tool is not fully completed but extremely dangerous. It also you have been using as toy have you?” Lelouch said

Ben averted his eyes from Lelouch’s, fortunately C.C came to Ben aid. “Tool like this one is better in the hand of a child than war mongol.”

Lelouch at C.C and understood what she meant, she have seen the abuse of Geass powers and knew what a power hungry person would do if they have the Omnitrix. Lelouch himself wouldn’t know what he would do if he was wielding the Omnitrix.

“Agree witch, there a time limit in the watch I can removed, but I want to see want what Ben can do first.” Lelouch states

Ben whined about, but he was interrupted when they all felt the ship move. 

“Hey meatbags.” Hound said through the speaker with hitting sound a second later. “Ow! What the hell Ironhide?! Fine! Hello humans, the name Hound, the Artillery specialist, we’re going to earth. We’re going a friend place so you, um what they called sparklings here? Oh yeah kids can play around while the grown ups talk about the universe ending event. Hang on tight.”

The speakers cut off and Maximus flew down to Cade junkyard.

///

Vector Prime was meditating in the realm of the primes curious of what going on in his own multiverse. He sense that Onyx arrive and was standing next to him.

“What are you seeing Vector?” Onyx asked

“I sense our brother Nexus body is scatter across the multiverse searching for answers as well. Quintus is studying in one of his countless labs. Prima and Solus left to rebuilt the lost connection between the clusters.” Vector explained 

“Good, when can we help fight the crisis?”

“Until Tyran Optimus is able to create the Titan legion, we must wait.”

“Fine brother, may our father show mercy to us all.”  
///

The Maximus landed on at Cade junkyard where Cade, Isabelle, and the dinobots was living at. Optimus and Bumblebee walk out of the bridge with Shinji and Ben who was surprised seeing Grimlock.

“Woah is that a t-Rex?!” Ben yelled in excitement 

Grimlock notice the boy and transform into his bipedal form 

“Wait he a transformer?!” Ben surprised thought transformers was only vehicles 

“Yes, Grimlock and his group the dinobots are legendary warriors of immense power. They was made millions of years ago.” Optimus explained 

“They act more like dogs then legendary warriors if you ask me. Welcome back Optimus, seem you adopted a bunch of kids.” Cade said

“It good to see you again Cade, have you’re world pick up strange cosmic activities as of late?” Optimus asked

“Well beside Cybertron hovering over us, NASA did found some strange black holes like things been appearing.” Cade admitted 

“That mean other portals have been opening here as well, Bumblebee how is our satellite system doing?. Optimus asked

“Still a work in progress, but we have drones take can pick up unusual readings.” Bumble countered 

“Good connected them to the Maximus, we need the recession. Shinji asked Cade about that idea we talk about.”

Shinji nodded and imitated a for a pair of headphones. Cade understood what Shinji meant and told Bumblebee to follow him to the main workplace. Cade told bumblebee to help find Shinji for device he could use. Cade found a pair of headphones that he was going to use infatuation. He modify a bit so Shinji can use for music and translation, just then Shinji and Bumblebee came to him holding a old smartphone. After a few minutes on patching up the old phone, Cade connected it to the headphones and gave the headset to Shinji. Shinji put on the headphones and turn it on.

“Does it work?” Cade asked

Shinji headphones instantly translated Cade word into English and Shinji nodded.

Optimus was glad that Shinji was finally able to understand, he told Bumblebee to help Ben with new form while he get some supplies. Bumblebee Agreed and notice the Boy went somewhere else.

 

///

Ben was walking through the junkyard trying to find something to do. He noticed small flying dinobot flying towards something. He decided to follow it and discover and girl washing robot T-Rex and triceratops with blue robot next to her.

‘Cool another kid here, wait I need to introduce myself.” Ben thought he hide behind the garbage to think a way to introduce himself. He didn’t notice little strafe look down on him, little strafe strike at Ben. Ben tried to smack the attacking away from him, to the point the girl was able to behind and hide a knife around his neck.

‘It usually be the adults.’ Ben thought feeling the knife

“What are doing here?” The girl asked

“I’m a good guy, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Ben said 

The girl released Ben and Ben introduced himself and girl did the same thing revealing herself to be Isabelle. He quickly explained that he came from a different universe and had device that able to transform into multiple aliens. Isabel explained why she was here and what earth is like here (she left out that Earth core was a god of chaos)

“Wow you live with aliens and able to have your own little army of dinobots? Sweet.” Ben said

“Said the boy who can transform into aliens, are there any other humans with you?”

“Most of them are adults, but another kid name Shinji who can’t really speak English.”

Isabelle nodded show the other mini-dinibota, Grimlock Jr tried burn Ben alive with fire breath but lucky Isabel stop him. Just the Autobots yellow scout found the two and told Ben follow him to for training 

///

Optimus was talking to Ironhide and Hound in his private quarters to fully power the Maximus for a future event.

“Sure boss, but why?” Hound asked

“I may take all of us throughout the multiverse in the future. The knights can protect earth.” Optimus explained 

“Even the humans? Well I need change somethings if we are to have those flesh bags with us.” Hound said

“I will take care of any human problem.” Lelouch said walking in

“Who that?” Hound asked

“That Lelouch, he a brilliant tactician from his universe, thank you Lelouch how are things with the others?”’Prime said

“Fine, Lelia wish to see this world soon.” Lelouch said

“I will send you with Drift to meet up with our friends in England. There woman name Viviane who can explain this world history.” Optimus explained 

Lelouch nodded and left to tell the others, Optimus asked where was his sword and shield. Hound type in a few words in wrist computer and they heard something fall from Cybertron which bump on Snarl who roared in annoyance. Optimus walked out and saw capsule and open it reveling it o be his sword and shield. Optimus asked Ironhide to built a trailer for him which the weapon specialist agreed on saw it will take a day or two. Optimus left and found Lelouch in his quarters study data.

“Sorry I came in unannounced.” Lelouch said not turning around

“You’re fine, what data are look at?”

“Planning tactics, your men are very skilled from this data.” Lelouch explained

“Many Autobots barely take orders from humans. I will lead the Autobots while you will lead the humans.” 

“Understandable, but can we send drones throughout the multiverse?” Lelouch asked

Optimus thought about the city called Axiom Nexus that watch over the multiverse, but he felt a cut connection not to long ago with that city.

“Not yet, many bridges through the multiverse here was destroyed to make stronger barriers between the universes. If I can tell when these connections are fixed, then we can try.” Optimus explained 

Lelouch understood and began to talk to Optimus tactics and possible scenarios.


	4. Beginning of a new odyssey

Solus and Prima was fixing the connection between the Malgus and Tyran universes in dark realm with blue streams. Solus was connecting the streams together while Prima was guarding her wielding Star Saber.

“How munch time left sister?” Prima asked

“A few more and the universes can cross with each other.” Souls said

Solus was hammering the blue streams together, after Nexus Prime decided to make the barriers stronger, many multiverse singularities was shattered into countless of pieces. After the unknown enemies return, it destroyed the barriers causing the singularities to form back together slowly. Before the final string was connected , they was interrupted by a portal appearing and the Fallen with a unknown Cybertronian coming through it. The two arrivals was extremely injured and barely holding on to life.

“Megatronus who did this to you?” Solus said teleporting to him 

Just them three large demonic humanoid bat creature came out of the portal. Solus told Prima to distract them while she fixed Megatronus and his new ally. The forge of Solus Prime was surrounded by fire and Solus hit the chest of Megatronus and which fire spread to him and his friend. When flames died out Megatronus appeared in Tyran form with his friend appearing one as well looking very to certain Prime.

“Is that a part of Nexus Prime?” Solus asked

“Yes, it appeared this part found a shard of Quintus ember stone.” Megatronus said “but we must later, others are arriving soon.”

Just multiple flying insects came out of the portal and went to attack the streams. Megatronus user his requiem blaster to killed them. He teleport behind a bat demon and killed it using his staff. Prima cut off the head of another one. The brothers killed last by Megatronus using his gun shooting the creature in the chest and Prima stab the being in the chest.

“You haven’t change Prima.” Megatronus said

“You as well Fallen.” Prima

The two went to help Solus and the part Nexus who was dealing with the insects. It been eons since the four fought together, yet they fought as one like the days of Unicron battles.

“Prima! Megatronus! Combine attack now!” Solus commanded 

 

Prima and Megatronus understood what she meant and charged up their weapons. The Primes used their telekinesis and putted the enemies into a giant ball. Solus created chains to hold them still, Megatronus let a giant purple beam and Prima give final slash, the result was huge explosion that temporary blind the Primes. After it was over the beings was gone. Solus went to work and finally fixed the connection between the two universes. Now the Malgus and Tyran clusters was finally able to move with each other easily.

“Thank you my siblings, I would have died.” Said the smaller prime

The three other Primes turn and look at the part of their brother who name was holder.

“Why did they attack you two?.” Prima asked

“They was after a shard of Quintus artifact the ember stone. I do not know why it was in the aurex universe, but I was able move them away from the Decepticons..” Megatronus explained

“Good I will see if Vector can find more of his stone, go back to your dimension the Fallen.” Prima ordered 

Megatronus gave out a grunt and teleported to his own dimension.

“Prima you should not be so cruel to our brother.” Solus suggested

“He slaughtered innocents and have caused our descendants to start a civil war.” Prima countered 

“Yes, but Alpha Trion and other Primes created a system that made the Decepticons to revolt. We are all guilty for the destruction of countless Cybertrons.” Solus reminded 

Prima nodded and understood what Solus meant, the three Primes went back to their own realm to report to Vector.

///

Optimus sent Leila, Lelouch, C.C, , and Bumblebee to talk Viviane and other Autobots in England. Hound, Ratchet, and Ironhide took the Maximus to Cybertron to put some supplies in the ship. Fortunately they left the mechs in junkyard so the humans can use them just in case. Ben and Isabel was playing with the dinobots with Ben show of his different aliens. Cade was tinkering with something, and the Jazz, Drift, Crosshairs was sparing with Akito and Shinji.

 

“Come young ones, you move to survive in the battlefield!” Drift yelled slashing at Akito and Shinji while they was also dodging from Crosshairs shooting.

Optimus folded his arms and was impressed by the two boys skills. They still need improvement of course, but they will very useful in combat. He notice mini-dinobot Strafe landed on his arm, he unfolded his arms carefully and decided to pet the sparkling. The flying sparking flew up and nuzzle Optimus chin, Optimus chuckled a bit, but then notice a change in the multiverse. He felt the Malgus and Tyran clusters was connected again which was great for traveling. Optimus notice Grimlock was in his bipedal form and was looking at Optimus. He told the little dinobot to leave and he walk towards the dinobot king sitting at on a throne made of old cars.

 

“You sense the change as well did you?” Optimus asked

 

“Yes, What have happen little Prime? I have not felt these cosmos changes in eons?” Grimlock said in rough English 

Optimus explained what have happened in the past two days, which Grimlock took it like it was natural to him. Then Optimus told him about his plan.

“You wish for us to travel across the multiverse to possible to created a army? Hmm, we dinobots are inching for a fight, but what about our sparklings? Or even the humans? They do not have same needs us transformers have.” Grimlock said

 

Optimus was still surprised by Grimlock intelligence, but was glad Grimlock understood the issues. Optimus explained the they was refitting the Maximus to fully let both species can coexist. Grimlock nodded and went to inform the others. Optimus went and saw the sparing group was taking a break.

“How was practice?” Prime asked 

“Fine, but man these brat are a pain in the ass.” Crosshairs complained cleaning his guns

 

“Said the robot with God know how many guns.” Akito countered back

 

“I see you all are becoming acquitted with each other. Good, we need to know each skills and personality if we are able to win in a fight.” Optimus said

“Fine boss, but when are leaving this planet? I mean we got a multiverse to save!” Crosshairs complained

 

“Possible in a few days, I need to solidify a few things first before we can leave.” Optimus explained 

“I know Bee is gone but I can help you.” Jazz explained

Optimus thought a few weird readings he pick up on the ship. “Yes there a location I wish for you three Autobots recon for me.” 

“What kind signals of Sensei?” Drift asked

“Not Decepticons or any other species we encounter before. I wish for you to go there and find what going on.” Optimus said

 

“Fine boss, come on guys let get out of here.” Crosshairs said transform and drove out of junkyard.

Optimus gave them the coordinates and the three transformers left, Optimus sat on the ground looking at the sun wondering where his group need to save next.

 

///

In the realm of the Fallen, the Decepticons was preparing for war. The grunts was being trained, and the elite was doing missions for the leaders of the Decepticons. Tyran Shockwave was showing his Malgus counterparts on how to work in his lab. Which the Malgus shockwave simply he want his own, Tyran said they have limited resources for now and must share.. Then the Megatrons of Tyran and Malgus cluster came in. Malgus Shockwave bow down his leader while Tyran still stand.

 

“You followers don’t respect you?” Malgus Megatron taunted

 

“Bah! Shockwave is one of my most loyal warriors, only the lowest need to bow down to me. Beside mine order of Decepticons are alive. Your cause is nothing but a memory.” Tyran Megatron explained

Before the two Megatrons could start a gladiator battle, Tyran Shockwave step in

“What do you need lord Megatrons?” Tyran asked

The two Megatrons turned where the Tyran one said “How is the return of Devastator doing?”

“All constructions are doing fine, but they don’t feel the energy that let combine anymore.” Tyran Shockwave explained

The Malgus Decepticons was curious of what this devastator project was about. Their own devastator never came to life due it being destroyed during the war for Cybertron.

 

“What was the original power that provided them to combine?” Megatron asked

“It was the enigma of combination, but for some reason it was shattered throughout the multiverse and barely felt. Soundwave and I was able to find some energy source that matches the enigma.” Tyran Shockwave explained

Tyran Megatron nodded and told Shockwave to he will send a team to retrieve the enigma, he sense that the Fallen was calling and him flew back to his master.

 

“Report.” The Fallen said simply 

 

“Our armies our nearly in the thousands, Devastator is incomplete for now, but my scientist Shockwave have found a fragment of the enigma of combinations.” Tyran Megatron explained

 

The Fallen thought about the information that Megatron spilled yet he have more interesting assignment for him.

“Good send your minions to retrieve it. I have a more important mission for you.”

“What is it my lord?” Megatron asked

The Fallen open a portal that show some insects like robot creatures that seem to be gathering raw energon.

 

“It seem during the earlier fights between Primus and Unicron a cluster that later became energon form into a planet. The habits are insects that can be the size of a titan.. Form a army and lead a fleet of our ships to conquer this planet.” The Fallen commanded

 

“Yes my lord, it will be done swiftly.” Megatron promised

“Good, it time to see if you’re new army is worthy to our cause.”

 

///  
“Are you saying we can got through outer space?!” Ben asked excited

Prime brought the humans still at the junkyard together to tell them about his idea

“It will be days before we leave and we may have to send you back to your universe first Ben.” Optimus reminded 

“Oh come on! I will be good and won’t cause trouble.” Ben pleaded

“Come down kid you probably going to stay with us, but Prime we need space suits or basic humans supplies first before we leave, and I need to tell my daughter about her old man going to be a space man.” Cade said

“Ironhide and my new human companions is already making suits for everyone. The Maximus can make instant food and water so don’t worry about that.” Optimus 

“Good by any chance can we make more of those mechs they have?” Cade asked very interested in that technology 

“No their too complicate for now to be reproduced. I wish to go back to Malgus universe to talk with Autobot council there.”

“Optimus, those autobots obviously came form a era of peace. I think they won’t be useful for a army.” Akito pointed out 

“I know, but a alliance will be. We must go back soon.” Op said

“Okay let wait for the others, I got some things to fix and stuff to plan.” Cade said getting up 

The humans left and Optimus look up to his birthplace hoping the Maximus return soon  
///

On Cybertron, Ratchet and Hound was putting shuttles and combats ships into the Maximus while Ironhide was doing something in the inner parts.

 

“Where the hell did Ironhide went to? It been like 2 earth hours now.” Hound complained smoking and cigar on roof on the ship 

“He said he was getting some old files..” Ratchet answered standing on the ground 

“That better by some damn guns.”

Just then a black truck carrying a Cybertronian container in his back. Ratchet opened the hanger and the three Autobots went inside. Ironhide transform and carry the tech to the barracks

“What is that?” Hound asked

“The Autobots treasure chest. Before the Fall of Cybertron Optimus ordered a his lieutenants to hide some artifacts. A lot of our stuff is lost or buried in debris due to slipspace collapse, luckily I able to find a old item in my surviving safe house.” Ironhide explained 

 

Ironhide open the box and it revealed Autobots devices, one was a data holder that had Ironhide and Wheeljack names on it. The biggest one was very old cube like thing that had the language of the primes on it. 

“Hey that cube thing have the same tattoos on Optimus. Is that another Allspark or something?” Hound asked

 

“No this is a artifact was made during the Prime Dynasty by Solus Prime herself. We couldn’t opened it before, but my scans show that Optimus have the ability to unlock due to the Matrix.” Ratchet as he examining the artifact 

 

“Shit, aren’t all dead now?” Hound asked 

“ That a complicated explanation for later. Are we all prepared?” 

“Yeah I got the ships in. Back to the junkyard?” 

“Yes, it time for us to get familiar with our humans companions.”

The Maximus flew off and went back home.

///

It was nearly sunset and the humans was getting tired. Isabel and Ben became friends with the mini-dinobots biting the poor boy. Shinji and Akito got more comfortable together and seem be working as a pair. Optimus was sitting next to the trailer and Cade got on the roof with a beer in his hand. 

“So you’re ready for a crazy family trip through outer space?” Cade jokes

“I dealt with many young and inexperienced Autobots in my lifetime Cade. These children will be fine.” Optimus responded 

“I know but I never thought I would be fighting robots aliens, being a knight, and find out that my planet is a chaos god.” Cade said

“Hmm, I never thought I would see Earth, being a commander of a army and now saving the omniverse. Fate is barely understood, for over 10 millions years I’m still just a sparkling in the grand of the multiverse Cade. You restore my faith in humanity despite the betrayal toward my race. I would appreciate if you came with me.” Optimus explained 

 

“Well um thanks Prime for that talk. Let hope we don’t damage Earth this time.”

“Only a fool would dare attack both Primus and Unicron. It seem my team from Cybertron is returning, retrieve the other humans. It time for us to make the Maximus our new home.”

Cade went to get the kids while Optimus went to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the beginning not good please comment.


End file.
